


Taint | Adore

by Clear24



Series: Fractured [1]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: F/M, Mention of Bondage, Mind Manipulation, Non-Consensual Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-16
Updated: 2018-08-16
Packaged: 2019-06-28 08:00:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15703116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clear24/pseuds/Clear24
Summary: Ardyn keeps you captive to make you his eternal companion





	Taint | Adore

Kiss

Roam

Smear

Kiss

Roam

Smear

How does it come to this?

He’s now treading his hands lovingly on your messy hair while humming a song too familiar on your ear. His expression when he’s gazing at you is nothing but fondness and ardour. The man lowered his face to gently peck your cheek.  

You never asked for any of this. You never want any of this. You don’t even _know_ him.

You, the one who is now naked and being bound on his bed, ball gag on your mouth, tears rolling from your puffy eyes. He hasn’t done anything that could harm you physically so far. No brutal and ruthless act, yet to you, this act of gentleness is a merciless thing. Violated you in the most unimaginable ways.

His hands stop roaming around your body and spreading the black sticky substance around your body. Instead, he is now cupping your cheek to make you look at him. His smiling pale veiny face, golden orbs, black sclera, which is adorned with the same black substance on your body.

“Oh dearest, how long I have been waiting for this. You, laying down beside me, helpless yet beautiful at the same time. Might I ask what does your crying face for? Are you crying for your current pitiful state? Your freedom being snatched away from you? Or could it be that those tears you’re spilling are tears of joy to finally see me? Because, darling, those thoughts are making me _so_ happy.”

_‘No. No, I don’t want any of this. Please just let me go. I won’t tell anyone.’_

Your sobbing now has grown louder. Big fat tears are rolling on your face, down to his hand. The auburn haired man kissed your tears tenderly. Then he gently ~~forcefully~~ makes you gaze upwards again.

Where a single huge mirror is covering the entire ceiling.

“Look at both of us. Aren’t we the most delightful couple in eternity? How you were made to fit me so very perfectly. Accepting all of my darkness. To think that you, of all people, is the one who makes my heart flutter. Oh, how you’ve finally made this damned life of mine complete.”

_‘NO! NO! NO! NO!_

_I WANT NONE OF THIS_

_LET ME OUT!!!_

_DON’T MAKE ME INTO THINGS THAT I AM NOT!!!!’_

When he finally releases you from your gag, you whisper, “Please…. Don’t..”. In which he replied by grinning wickedly. “Never fear, my dearest pet. You and I shall be bounded forever for I will make you the same being as me. I will assure that you shall never be separated from me, not even death itself.”

 

**_I love you, my precious darling pet._ **

**Author's Note:**

> This is a repost of my drabble on Tumblr at rotten-apples-everywhere. Thoughts and comments are appreciated <3


End file.
